


【二相】情人节就是要做过去啊

by AkatukiL



Series: Arashi [3]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatukiL/pseuds/AkatukiL
Summary: 恶魔！二宫和也 X 宠物店医生！相叶雅纪





	【二相】情人节就是要做过去啊

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER搬运存档。

某种程度上来说，连女性明显的约会邀请话题都能轻描淡写带跑也是很厉害了，尤其类似的话题还不止一次被以这种方式带过，还让女性不生一点气。

二宫和也翘起腿坐在收银台上，咬着一根巧克力Pocky目不转睛盯着相叶雅纪扬起被周围女性誉为“太阳的笑颜”与他人交谈。

“汪呜——”

二宫转头看向距离收银台很近的宠物笼，里面一只出生不到三月的柴犬眨着湿漉漉的茶色眼睛注视着他。彼此注视了一会，二宫跳下台蹲在宠物笼前方，一个响指变出牛奶巧克力味的Pocky伸到柴犬嘴巴前，在柴犬张嘴要咬下的时候又缩回手，孩子气的当着柴犬的面三两下把Pocky吃完。

“你吃掉就完蛋了，笨蛋MASAKI。”

“Nino！不要这样叫他啊！”

同女性交谈时就习惯性分散部分注意力在恋人身上，尤其对方还是小恶魔的性格，让相叶不得不打起十二分精神与女性保持相对安全的距离，却又不让对方察觉。送出最后一位顾客，把营业挂牌翻至“close”一面才松了口气，转身就发现二宫拿着零食去逗弄动物，这倒还好，让相叶羞恼的是二宫喊柴犬的名字和用的语气，那分明是在刻意调戏他。

“那我这样喊你，嗯？MASAKI BABY。”

压低的嗓音和嘴角勾起的弧度令相叶满脸涨红，气恼地转身就要回到后方休息室把白大褂脱下挂好，谁知二宫冰凉的手直接抚上后颈处，凉的相叶惊呼了声，要挣扎开恶魔属性出现的恋人，却被对方吻上后颈的动作吓得愣住。

“MASAKI，你一整天都没理我了。”

自知理亏的相叶眼珠子快速转了转，在二宫用委屈巴巴的语气冲他抱怨时就已经心软的一塌糊涂了，毕竟被恋人要求在情人节这天隐身看着对方工作一天还不能碰触是挺过分的一件事情，但二宫早几次趁他心软对他做的那些名为恋人之间的小情趣让他起了警觉。游走在后腰的手令他绷直身体，不用思考也知道今晚二宫是不会好好让他睡觉了。

“唔，不要摸那……”

隔着休闲裤被人抚摸臀缝，手指还不断去揉捏紧致的臀肉，色情的触碰让被二宫已经调教的尤其敏感的身体下意识颤了颤，被布料包裹住的性器在抚摸下呈现半勃的状态，小小地撑起裤裆。

相叶呼吸变得急促，白大褂从肩膀滑下被二宫甩到脚边地毯上，底下令人感到舒适的羊毛毛衣被保留在身上，手指像游走的蛇顺着衣摆往里抚摸麦色的肌肤，指甲扣弄被冰凉手指刺激地突起的乳首，温度差带来的感觉使相叶抑制不住呻吟，缓缓摩挲的手指像带来一小撮电流，令相叶酥麻地屈膝软在身后瘦小却安心感十足的怀抱。

“看来很舒服啊，MASAKI不给我一个情人节的吻吗？”

把乖巧软在怀里的恋人抱起，比正常男性还偏轻的体重让二宫皱起眉头，这人怎么喂养也吃不胖的体质叫二宫偶尔也觉得有些棘手。

将人放在茶几上，二宫弯下腰轻吻相叶的脸颊，轻柔的能感受到对恋人的疼爱。毛衣上推至胸口，嘴唇挪到挺立的乳首用力亲吻舔吮，另一边得不到爱抚的乳首被冷落，可怜地只能随着被触碰而敏感的颤抖。

“KAZU，另一边的也要，唔嗯…好痒。”

相叶仰着头，露出美妙修长的脖颈，吞咽津液令看似心形的喉结上下动作。二十几年的时间里，相叶未曾想过要与同性交往甚至安定下来，尤其是与身上这位巧克力化作的神明。在去年情人节无意接收顾客给予的巧克力足以堆成小山，正苦恼要如何处理，眼前却突然变出一个穿着奇异服装的少年，这种奇迹的事情发生在相叶身上在人生经历上独属第一了。

手臂搂住二宫的脖颈，喘息和呻吟毫不遮掩，相处多时交欢的次数不少，再去扭捏就太过奇怪。毛衣过于碍事被脱下扔在一边，赤裸上身在拥有暖气的休息室里也不怕感冒。相叶手指灵活的解下二宫复杂样式衣服的纽扣，露出里面不同自己健康肤色的白皙，想到前阵子欢爱被二宫弟弟碰到后的场景，那看起来岁数也不是很大的青年皮肤也是这样白皙，巧克力神都是这样皮肤像少女般柔嫩的吗？相叶稍稍出神想道。

“MASAKI，你在想什么？”

努力给恋人给予快乐，抬头却发现对方的眼神飘忽，一看就知道注意力不在他的身上。二宫一恼火，牙齿咬住被舔吮得大了一圈的乳首来回拉扯，留下一个明显的咬痕。

“啊——想、想要亲亲KAZU。”

疼痛与快感同时袭来拉回相叶的注意力，轻嘶一声讨好般将二宫往上拉，抬头吻上对方，柔软的双唇贴上薄凉的猫唇，接纳对方伸出的舌头勾住纠缠，作为巧克力神明的好处大抵就是嗜甜爱好者会情不自禁索取更多令人心生愉悦的甜味。

相叶喜欢和二宫接吻，除去对方口腔里永远散不去的巧克力的香甜外，还因这时二宫的视线会专注看他，茶色的双眼在情欲的影响下变得深邃，像块苦甜的巧克力，诱引相叶将爱意全部展现出来。

他专心致志地含住二宫的舌吮吸交换彼此的津液咽下，呻吟被二宫热烈的攻势吞没，只余下几声破碎的呜咽，直到脑袋开始晕乎有些缺氧才抵着二宫的肩膀推搡要求呼吸。相叶滚烫发红的脸颊和睁着水雾的眼睛很好的愉悦到了二宫，好心放过被吻得红肿沾满津液的唇，手指轻轻揉搓发红的耳垂半晌凑前舔舐耳侧，刻意制造的啧啧声响能让二宫清晰的察觉身下人随之敏感颤抖的身体和搭在臂膀处抓紧的手指。

“不要亲那里了，KAZU摸摸下面，下面好难受。”

啊，我的小兔子真是直白的可爱。二宫难得透露出痴汉迷醉的表情，可惜相叶未能看见，顾着将自己瘫软的身体攀附在二宫身上，细长的双腿被人打开，只得贴紧二宫的腿磨蹭撩拨。鞋袜早就蹬到一边，四处散落的全是相叶的衣物，只留被揉搓出皱褶的裤子还松垮垮的保留着。

“下面？什么下面？”

二宫故作不解的模样叫相叶羞恼又喜爱，踌躇片刻发现对方仍然眨着眼睛看似不解看他，明摆着想让他说些露骨淫秽的词汇增添趣味，咬唇抓住二宫抚摸乳首的手覆上裤裆隆起的小帐篷，双手捂脸，小声道：“摸、摸摸肉棒，想要KAZU摸它。”

该死的，明明是三十代的大叔了怎么还能这样纯情又可爱。

二宫听完愣神了半晌，回过神后耳朵滚烫一片，拉下仍因为害羞遮住脸的相叶，眉眼柔和带爱意的眼神看他，再一次吻向那两片被牙齿咬住充血的唇，舌尖轻柔抚过露出的齿面，仔仔细细描绘相叶吃惊时变成类似几何图样在他眼里可爱到无法自拔的唇，含住对方被勾引得不由自主伸出的舌尖，温柔的撩拨再用力地与之缠绵，不断去舔吮并深入对方的唇内搅动掠夺。粗鲁扯下相叶的裤子，灰色的棉质内裤前端已经被里面硬起的性器打湿，形状明显只等二宫帮它从紧绷的布料解放出。手掌隔着内裤覆在性器揉搓，指腹摩挲圆圆的头部按捏搔刮，惹得被禁锢住身体的相叶难耐的发出几声轻哼，像轻浮的羽毛撩过二宫的心脏。

被二宫抚过的地方无一不再颤栗泛红，几次恶劣的揉掐留下绯红的痕迹，两人上身紧贴，能感受到彼此的心跳是那样激烈且同步。幸福感灌满了相叶晕乎的脑袋，下身被抚弄的舒爽很快就变得欲求不满，哼唧半会不见二宫将那块轻薄的布料褪下，难过得相叶一个起身将步骤细致缓慢的二宫打断，压在柔软的毛绒地毯，跨坐在对方显然也隆起的帐篷处。

“太慢了，KAZU给我多一点，还是KAZU不行了？”

缓慢的步调能让相叶感受到二宫对他不多言语的爱意和疼惜，但已经半个小时还没进入正题就有点叫人难受，并怀疑是不是二宫意不在此。

“唔，MASAKI可以来试试看哦。”

挑衅的撂下这番话，意料之中二宫并没有对此生气，只是扬了扬眉猝不及防挺动下身，隔着裤裆都能感受到的硕大和硬挺愣是挤进了相叶的臀缝，惊得他一下倒在二宫怀里，臀部撅起，从二宫的角度看来就是一座高高的小肉丘,诱人的肉丘被布料包裹的边缘勒出的红痕叫二宫嫉妒能这样紧贴着。伸手扯下相叶的内裤，食指和中指顺着臀缝探入隐秘的洞口，只是进去了一个指节就被穴肉紧紧箍住无法动弹，另只手抓住高耸的臀肉色情揉捏给予安抚，力道大的愣是捏出几道红印。

“只是几天没做，MASAKI后面就这么迫不及待地挽留我。”

二宫仰起头，耳侧传来自家恋人紊乱的喘息和细碎到像只怯生生的宠物叫唤的呻吟，话刚说完，相叶呼吸一窒发出了高昂的尖叫声，高耸的臀部胡乱扭动想要摆脱进入穴内挑拨敏感点的手指，一张一合的穴口被恶意撑开淌流巧克力的汁水，随着手指的伸缩发出啧啧水声，在安静的休息室里仿佛放大了无数分贝，二宫抽出手指后穴口发出的“啵”声羞耻地相叶埋进二宫颈侧啃咬他的肩头以作泄愤。

“你怎么用巧克力润滑，还、还碰到那个地方。”

没有润滑剂在身旁或是二宫懒症发作的时候就喜欢直接动用自己的能力变出液体润滑后穴，有时候是偏甜的牛奶味巧克力汁，腻了也偏好一些奇奇怪怪的味道，玩够了偶尔也不顾他羞耻的阻拦去吮吸出来。比如现在，二宫用鼻音轻哼一声当做回应，相叶不生气也就代表能任由他来，只是碍着羞耻不好直白的接受。

“不止用巧克力润滑，待会还要尝尝几天没见的MASAKI的味道，是不是更甜了？”

“不…啊，别说那样羞耻的话。”

一手抹过部分穴口流出的汁水抚摸后腰尾椎至臀缝的地方，这里是相叶最敏感的一处，只要稍稍划过都能激起相叶的颤栗和呻吟。拍拍相叶的臀肉，两瓣臀肉荡起一波肉浪，手指再次进入被开拓地松软可口淌留甜美汁水的穴肉内，指尖重重碾压早已熟悉到深入就能寻到的敏感点，下一瞬手指被猛地夹紧，看似推搡挤出却一步步吸入，将手指带向更深的地方。

二宫对上那双涌上生理性眼泪的眼睛，爱怜的叹了口气亲吻上去，喜爱地一下下轻啄相叶不断呻吟无法闭合的唇，细致舔去没来得及咽下从唇角留下的津液。抬手解开自己的裤链，掏出硬得发疼的粗大阴茎，涨得紫红的性器趾高气昂地扬起吐露透明津液，二宫握住滚烫的阴茎贴着臀缝磨蹭，前端不时去顶撞那被玩弄发红的穴口，沾上从穴口不断流出的汁水顺势磨蹭抹过穴口周围的臀肉，蹭的一片污浊湿乱。

火辣的硬挺摩擦臀缝带来酥麻，相叶不断喘息，抓着二宫衣服的手随戳刺后穴阴茎的动作收紧放松，见二宫只顾蹭蹭不进去，相叶难耐地伸手向后穴处摸去，不意外摸到一手的黏液，撑起软绵绵地身体抬住腰，握住二宫的手带动他阴茎撸动几下，缓缓对准穴口的位置一口气坐了下去，高估了几日未被进入的后穴的承受程度，微弱的疼痛与强烈的快感同时袭来，刺激的相叶尖叫出声，咬唇委屈看向身下抚慰自己因疼痛半软的阴茎的二宫，浅浅摇摆臀部上下律动，坚持不到几下塌下腰，侧脸亲昵蹭着二宫的脖颈。

“动不了了，神明大人快动，您的信徒需要您给予愉悦。”

是谁说相叶雅纪是个天然可爱的大男孩，明明就是充满诱惑力的兔子精，二宫内心的小恶魔捧脸痴汉尖叫。相叶撒娇的口吻不论何时对于二宫来说都是致命的弱点，呼吸一窒迅速反应过来，双手紧抓相叶的臀肉，腰腹用力向上挺动，重重地往紧致湿软的穴口深入，恨不能将囊袋也塞入其中。

“MASAKI真是淫乱的…让我无法不去爱你。”

二宫狠狠地咬牙忍住不顾一切粗暴对待相叶的冲动，毫无预兆顺着插入的姿势把相叶翻个身，让其趴在沙发扶稳软塌的腰身，盯着弓起背更加显眼的美丽的背肌，粗重喘息着俯身贴上烟花胎记上啃咬舔舐，像在看中领域下留上痕迹的凶兽。情不自禁去抚摸那拥有六块腹肌的紧致腰腹，手指下移撩拨小腹下方杂乱的黑色密丛，交合处猛烈的抽送让穴口溅出混合巧克力溶液和前端津液的黏液，打湿底下柔软的地毯。

沾染彼此污浊黏液的两指伸在相叶面前，仰头便张嘴含住，舌尖模仿口交舔舐的动作，鼓起又收缩的腮帮看出相叶已沉沦在这场欢爱中，黏糊糊地纠缠住两根手指，舔的湿漉漉，在灯光映照下格外水亮。相叶淫乱又纯情的叫唤二宫的名字，带着哭腔的语调甜蜜，给予全身心的信任，迎合二宫的律动摆动臀部向后迎接那根给予他快感的阴茎，后穴被完全填满的感觉和二宫快速粗重的抽送让他毫不怀疑接下来的一天都会被钉在阴茎上，契合又淫靡。

“啊啊——KAZU，爱你，好喜欢你呜，KAZU。”

“我也爱你，MASAKI。”

弯腰保持同样快速的抽插，二宫侧头啃咬相叶修长的后颈，留下遍布整个脖颈的吻痕，即使事后相叶穿上高领的衣服也无法遮掩。相叶柔软的后穴不断吸住他，退出的动作令穴肉紧紧绞住吸入不让离开，恋人一遍又一遍用甜腻软绵的音调叫喊自己的名字，不断向自己告白的可爱模样简直快把二宫逼疯，更是加快了抽送的动作，逼得相叶只能两手抓紧沙发的靠枕流泪哭喊，像只脆弱的小动物，惹人怜惜。

“啊、不行了呜……KAZU，要、要射出来。”

“乖，和我一起。”

箍住相叶已经流出些许白浊的性器，二宫加快激烈深入的动作，不断重力磨蹭那敏感点，炽热的穴肉痉挛似的绞紧令二宫的喘息加重至鼻音发出几声闷哼，被绞紧的快感持续侵蚀二宫的理智，填满他的大脑，以至于忘记被推到顶端却又硬生生被止住攀上高潮的相叶，有力戳刺敏感点的阴茎意外的使得脑袋一片空白的相叶身体不断颤抖，一波又一波无法泄出的痛楚和快感填满相叶的身体，令他双腿大张的瘫在沙发，被二宫迅猛地抽送顶上了无射精高潮，整个身体瘫软贴被二人交合溅出弄脏的沙发上，到穴内一阵滚烫的精液射出，相叶被箍住的阴茎才射出一股又一股浓稠的精液。

“呜……好羞耻。”

回想起刚才两次连续不断地高潮，虽恼怒二宫最后不让他高潮的痛苦，但现在整个身体仍然处于高潮的余韵，后穴还因长时间的撑开无法完全闭合，使得相叶能够清晰感受到穴口缓缓流出了精液。躺靠在二宫怀里，既舍不得给恋人一拳，那只得咬向他白皙的肩头，恶狠狠留下一圈青紫的牙印。

“MASAKI今天很棒啊，情人节快过了，没有巧克力送我吗？”

二宫看着相叶咬完后又心疼舔舐的动作，不由轻笑出声，抬头看了眼墙上悬挂的钟表已经临近晚上十二点，撒娇似眨着眼睛看向眼睛发红，整个人仍然充满性的气息的恋人，想着待会应该还能讨好再来一发。

“唔，来不及去……把我当做情人节礼物不就好了。”

原本想着下完班就拉上二宫去前几日订好的餐厅，藏在家中保险箱里的求婚戒指都还没拿出来，结果愣是被这精虫上脑的小恶魔给拽住做了这么久，想到这相叶气的捶了下二宫，氛围这样淫靡又不好胡乱说出准备好的惊喜，好好一个情人节夜晚就被这样浪费掉，相叶决定将求婚的行动拖后几天，算作给予二宫的惩罚。

“既然这样，我们再来一发吧，MASAKI BABY。”

“不！等等，唔……”


End file.
